Patrick Redfield
Patrick Redfield (パトリック・レッドフィールド, Patorikku Reddofīrudo), better known as "Red the Aloof" (孤高のレッド, Kokō no Reddo), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is one of the most powerful pirates since the age of both Whitebeard and Roger, the King of the Pirates, known as "Red Count" (赤の伯爵, Aka no Hakushaku) in his starting days, is the main antagonist of the game One Piece: Unlimited World Red. He was designed by Oda. ".''" :—Patrick Redfield. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Masachika Ichimura (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Red appears as a tall old man. He has white and red hair in braids, a white goatee and strange circular eyebrows, similar to Sanji's. He also has a piercing in his lower lip connected to an earring in his left ear. When he temporarily regained his youth through his Devil Fruit Power, his hair turned crimson red. Red's outfit is formed by a purple shirt with a ruffled neck and a red cloak with yellow and blue diamonds as inside theme. He also has a huge blue rose on the left side of his cloak. * Hair Color: White and Red * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Gold * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Red is quite brutal and vicious, since he beat through fleets of Navy and the Straw Hat Pirates without hesitance or care. Red cares greatly for Pato, despite abandoning him for a short amount of time. He regretted doing so and even warmed up to the Straw Hat Pirates. He also respects Luffy and thinks he will be King of the Pirates some day. Relationships Friends/Allies * Pato Family Neutral * Straw Hat Pirates ** Brook Rivals Enemies * Navy Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities According to Sengoku, Red was powerful enough to single-handedly rival the King of the Pirates Gold Roger and the Emperor Whitebeard during his prime, even in old age where he claimed to have significantly weakened from senescence, he fought the Straw Hat Pirates, a extremely formidable crew, multiple times with little injury. He has impeccable speed and leg strength, dodging the crew's attacks and knocking Luffy unconscious with one kick. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire The Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire (バットバットの実 モデル：“バンパイア”, Batto Batto no Mi, Moderu: Banpaia; literally meaning "Fruit of the Bat-Bat, Model: Vampire"), is known a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by , is an immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit, said to be rarer-than-Logia fruits. After eating it during the final confrontation of the game, he gains the power to make his teeth sharper to bite people's necks allowing him to suck their blood which causes them to quickly age, leaving them weakened with white hair and gray skin. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Red that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: =Gallery = Unknown Abilities Red has an unknown ability that allows him to create red shockwaves and attack with purple mist. It is yet to be confirmed whether this is an ability of his weapon skills, a form of Haki or his Devil Fruit. Haki :Main article: Haki Red is possibly a user of Observation Haki, explaining his ability to travel so quickly and to dodge the attacks of the Straw Hat crew so quickly. Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Red has an umbrella that he carries around that can turn into a polearm with a bat-shaped scythe on it. He also uses Pato in his pen form to create clones of various enemies from the Straw Hats' journey to fight against them. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At some point, Red either found Pato or gave him a Devil Fruit, and they grew to become close friends. Sometime, they were separated and Red was captured by the Navy. He was sent to Impel Down and became a prisoner on Level 6. He later escaped when Teech freed the prisoners before the Battle of Marineford. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Unlimited World Red Red ambushed and destroyed multiple Navy battleships by creating clones of Smoker and Kuzan to help him. When the Kuzan clone cornered and pinned down a Navy officer, the Navy asked the admiral why he was attacking his ship mates. When Red heard, he renounced the man's idea and killed him. Immediately after, he realized he was missing his pen, Pato. He later found the Straw Hat Pirates and Pato and created clones of Sanji, Usopp, and Robin used to kidnap the other Straw Hats, save for their captain. He also creates clones of Trafalgar Law, Vegapunk's dragon and Caesar Clown. When they were defeated, he created a clone version of Smoker and Tashigi, and Crocodile. He did the same after they was defeated with the creation of a clone of Mihaek and Rob Lucci and, later, evil version of the General Franky and Hordy Jones. After the Straw Hats defeated Hordy, Red arrived and personally destroyed the clone. The Straw Hats thought that he killed the merman, and Pato welcomed Red and ran to him immediately. Luffy, Roronoa Zolo, and Sanji challenged Red to a fight, but Red defeated Luffy with one attack and Zolo and Sanji with another. He went to defeat the rest when Pato defended them. Red convinced Pato to change into his pen form, which he used to create a clone of Pato himself to use for his own purposes. He abandoned Pato and left, leaving a clown of Whitebeard to fight the Straw Hats. Red created clones for Buggy, Wapol, Blackbeard, Shanks, and Eneru, afterwards to keep the Straw Hats busy. Red and his clone Pato re-encountered the crew again at Skypiea. He asked Nico Robin to join him in search of his, at that point unidentified, goal. Sanji charged Red alone out of anger, but, before he could hit him, Sanji was knocked away by an attack of a clone Robin created by Red. Similarly with his other clones, Red created versions of Ace, Hancock, Jimbei, Fujitora, Borsalino, Doflamingo, Sakazuki and to fight against the Straw Hat crew. The crew returned to Trans Town where they, again, came across Red. This time, Red recreated all of his past clones to fight against the Straw Hat Pirates, including new clones of Nami, Zolo, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Luffy. After a suprisingly easy battle, the crew finally confronted Red himself. Before they fought, Red consumed a Devil fruit and kicked Pato into a building. Luffy charged him, but Red dodged his attack and sucked the life force out of Yadoya, leaving her in an aged state and transforming into a bat-human hybrid. The crew fought him for a while before Luffy decided to fight the pirate by himself. Luffy and Red fought for a short time before the latter grabbed the young pirate and sucked the life force out of him on Luffy's request and turned him into an elderly state. Luffy struggled to fight back but eventually knocked Red off of his feet. When he goes to attack Red again, Pato runs to his aid and defends Red, who realizes that his friendship with Pato is more important than power. Red gives Luffy and Yadoya their life force back and transforms back to his regular form. He then fights the Straw Hat Pirates in a fair fight, not as much of a conflict as a duel of respect. Red isn't injured by the quarrel at all, and he and Pato wish the crew good luck on their journey. Brook and Red, more specifically, exchange a few words of respect and transcendence. Red and Pato are later seen sitting on a dock in Trans Town where Pato apologizes for doubting Red. Red apologizes for abandoning him and says a few words in respect for the great former pirates Roger and Whitebeard, predicting that Luffy will follow in their footsteps. Battles Canon Non-Canon * Red and clones of Kuzan and Smoker vs. the Navy * Red vs. a clone of Hordy Jones * Red vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zolo, Sanji * Red vs. Pato * Red vs. Monkey D. Luffy (alone) * Red vs. the Straw Hat Pirates (after resolving their conflict) Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Patrick Redfield One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * .. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:One Piece Universe Characters